


To Make Each Day Count

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is falling in love and he's about to take the first step into this new adventure. It starts with a party and a dance (and possibly an audience he hadn't counted on).</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make Each Day Count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gelbes_gilatier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelbes_gilatier/gifts).



> Written for SGA Secret Santa 2015.  
> Beta'd by MonicaL
> 
> Inspiration for the title:  
> “I figure life’s a gift, and don’t intend on wasting it. You never know what hand you’re gonna get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you, to make each day count." - Jack Dawson (Titanic - 1997)

Sounds of laughter, glasses making contact and music playing, flooded through the hallways of the inhabited part of the city of Atlantis. Another year had gone by, in which some battles had been won and others lost, in which new expedition members had come and others were gone. A year in which Major Evan Lorne had come to realize, more than ever, that life was fleeting. His latest brush with an early demise, at the hands of a slightly too eager young Wraith on his rise to power within the factions, had made his resolve to live life to the fullest even greater. It had also given him the courage to come forward and admit that he was quickly falling hard for a certain blond lieutenant, whom had been recalled to the SGC at the start of the year, and had returned only recently with the intention to stick around more permanently. As far as he had heard the whispers and rumors, Doctor Elizabeth Weir had been more than happy to grant her that wish with the help of her military commander.

However, Evan had been rather unclear about how to proceed to win the lady for him. When he had enquired of Laura’s friends what she liked, Teyla suggested proper courtship like in the romance novels Kate had given her to read. He had made a mental note to inform the psychologist that perhaps it was best to explain to the Athosian that romance in reality was never like it was in the books. At least, not as far as he was concerned.

“Good evening, Evan.”

Doctor Elizabeth Weir, resident leader of the expedition, greeted him as he walked into the cafeteria.

“Evening, Doctor Weir.”

He greeted right back, referring to her by title rather than by name.

“Elizabeth, please,” she immediately corrected him. “After all, we’re not on duty tonight.”

Evan smiled, “Of course.”

He navigated towards the bar, where he found that the choices were little but enough. There was Athosian ale with a kick to the head in the morning. There was Radek’s moonshine, with a kick to the head in the morning and well into the afternoon, and the potential loss of several brain cells along the way. There was juice and water, and the SGC had come through with the bubbles and soda. Evan wasn’t shy of a little alcohol, and would have gladly taken a pint of Halling’s homebrew if it wasn’t important for him to keep his cool tonight. He opted to keep all his brain cells alive so that his plans for the evening weren’t falling apart before he had even been able to unfold them. He picked a glass of bubbles from the table and turned back to the crowd, hoping to catch the one person he was hoping to woo.

He’d been walking around for a while, talking to several of his friends and coworkers, when he finally spotted her walking through the door. Lieutenant Laura Cadman was having an animated conversation with Doctor Miko Kusanagi, whose high pitched giggles reached all the way to the back of the room. She laughed at something the Japanese scientist said, bid her goodbye and moved across the room to meet with the bar.

Evan put his glass on a nearby table, pulled his jacket down and smoothed the wrinkles out with his palms. He took a deep breath and started walking back towards the bar area. He hadn’t even made it halfway when he heard his name being called. Turning around to the source he came face to face with several of his friends.

“Good luck, Major,” Carson grinned, winking and sticking his thumb up in the air.

“Go get her, Major.”

Radek and Ronon followed Carson’s example and stuck both their thumbs up in the air; Teyla, Kate, John and Elizabeth following suit, grins all around.

He was tempted to roll his eyes, but refrained from doing so in front of his superior officer. Off-duty or not, he still considered it bad form.

“Evening, Major.”

He froze before slowly turning around.

“Evan,” he corrected, followed by a snort coming from behind him.

He did his best to ignore the audience, which had clearly gathered in support or to see him fail spectacularly. He wasn’t quite sure which was more likely. The next few minutes would be crucial.

“Good evening, Lieutenant.”

She tilted her head, amused.

“Laura,” she corrected him with a wink.

“Laura,” he echoed, giving himself a mental slap on the head.

“Looks like people are enjoying the party,” Laura commented, looking around and almost certainly noticing his audience.

He nodded, “Yup, looks like.”

They stood quietly for a moment, until a voice behind him called out to them.

“Ask her to dance.”

He groaned involuntarily, making Laura laugh.

“I know how this works,” he turned back to his audience, throwing his hands up in mock annoyance.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

They almost said in unison.

“Yes,” Laura gave it a nod, a smile gracing her lips, “what **are** you waiting for?”

That was a really good question and Evan had no immediate answer. When he had practiced in front of the mirror earlier in the evening it had sounded so easy. Maybe it was the presence of his friends, or quite possibly the actual presence of the object of his affections that had caused a momentary disconnection in his brain. Then he seemed to remember he was a Major in the Air Force, and he was quite used to being in tight spots. He straightened his back and extended his hand out in an inviting manner.

“Care to dance?”

“I’d love to,” Laura nodded.

She accepted his extended hand, and he guided her towards the dancefloor. Once in the middle of it, he placed his left hand on the small of her back and she, in turn, placed her hand gently on his shoulder. Their free hands found each other and soon they were gliding across the floor. Evan caught his audience’s glances on every turn and it seemed they approved of his dancing. They were eagerly pointing and giving him appreciative glances. At least the dance classes he had been forced to attend by his best friend, in order to make a good impression at the latter’s wedding, were finally paying off.

The night was still young, but as far as the first half went, he called it successful. Evan glanced down and found Laura smiling back at him. Yes, definitely a success.


End file.
